


bananas touch ryan.

by bo0zeb0y



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Bananas, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic At The Disco (Band), Ryden, Rydon, Smut, Sugar Daddy, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo0zeb0y/pseuds/bo0zeb0y
Summary: In which Brendon has a new game for Ryan to play.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan was asleep.

 

Upstairs, in his room, under his pink covers. Ryan had gone to bed rather early, leaving a horny Brendon all alone. He needed Ryan, and he needed him now.

 

“Ryan?” Brendon called, after a moment of deciding whether he should let the boy sleep or not. Moments later, without a vocalized response, he saw the sleepy boy peek his head out from the doorway, looking down the stairs.

 

“Come down here, please.” Brendon requested, looking at his boyfriend. Ryan looked confused, but came down the stairs nonetheless.

 

As soon as his boy was down the stairs, Brendon pulled him close, making Ryan jump.  
“I know you’re tired, Ry, but Daddy wants to play right now, okay?” He murmured, licking a stripe up the boy’s neck. Ryan lifted his head in a way that exposed more skin, letting out a whimper before nodding.

 

“Good boy. Now, I have some new things I wanna try out on you. You can handle that, can’t you?” Brendon explained, getting another nod from the older boy. He grabbed Ryan’s hand, leading him into the stairs.

 

“Are we going to the…?” Ryan choked out, finally and Brendon nodded. Usually, their affairs took place in the master bedroom, or in Ryan’s playroom. Almost never did they take place in the basement.

 

Ryan never liked the basement. He was afraid of the dark, for the most part, and there was absolutely no lighting in the basement room. The walls were covered with full-length mirrors, and their was a soft, red sofa facing one of them. This is where Ryan went if he was being an especially bad boy. He wondered what Brendon had planned.

 

They went slowly down the stairs, soft, socked feet tracing behind Brendon’s shoes. They finally made it down, Brendon opening the sliding glass doors to reveal the mirrored room. Ryan shuddered. He noticed a box by the sofa, something that hadn’t been there before. He also noticed a fairly large white bucket. Brendon must’ve been down here before to set up.

 

Brendon went over to the box, pulling out a medium sized bottle of lubricant. He motioned for Ryan to come over, then squirted some on the boy’s hand.

 

“Be a good boy and go get yourself stretched, alright? Over on the couch?” Brendon asked of him. Ryan wondered where the dominant daddy Brendon went. He was being so polite. Politeness, for Brendon, meant something bad was about to come. This session was going to extra different.

 

Ryan got on his hands and knees, the plush, red cushions pressing into his knees. He reached a lubed up hand behind himself, over the curve of his body, reaching around himself. He slipped a finger inside himself, wincing at the sudden burn. He’d taken it before, obviously, but he’d just woken up from a nap only minutes before. He was soon pushing three fingers in, rocking back on himself, whimpers escaping. He really wished this was Brendon right now.

 

Brendon soon walked over, something yellow-green occupying his hands. Upon closer inspection, Ryan recognized the bunch of bananas.

 

“Wh-what are those for?” Ryan choked out between whimpers. Brendon smiled.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve done my research. You’ll see.” He replied. Ryan’s stomach flipped, both at dread and pleasure. He continued fucking himself on his fingers as he watched Brendon peel the bunch apart, placing the singular, almost-ripe bananas next to each other on the couch. He leaned over, kissing the back of Ryan’s neck softly and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“You can take your fingers out, now. I’m putting mine in,” He said, and Ryan hesitantly removed his own. He didn’t even have time to dwell on the feeling of loss before Brendon, disregarding the sweet tone, jammed four fingers right into the older boy. Ryan let out a squeak in surprise, before transforming his whimpers into moans as he rocked back on Brendon. 

 

Brendon curved his fingers inside of Ryan, making the boy moan even louder. Ryan hadn’t been fucked in days, and Brendon chuckled at the way he made the boy fall apart under him.

 

Before he knew it, Brendon pulled his fingers out, making Ryan gasp and whine loudly at the loss.  
He looked back, craning his neck, to see Brendon slathering lubricant onto a banana. A shiver ran down Ryan’s spine. He’s had dildos and vibrators up his ass, sure, but never a fucking banana.

 

Brendon flashed a dazzling smile, and Ryan almost forgot he was about to have a fruit shoved inside of him. 

 

“Do you want to turn over and look at me, or stay on your hands and knees, baby boy?” Brendon asked, continuing to lube up the greenish banana. Ryan considered this.

 

“We can start on my hands and knees.” Ryan answered quietly, even though he’d rather be looking his lover in the eyes. He was going to do whatever was easier for Brendon. Brendon nodded, getting closer to the boy. Ryan’s breath hitched when he felt the tip of the banana touch his asshole. Soon, the banana passed into him. Ryan let out a whimper. He hadn’t felt anything like this before.

 

“You’re doing so good, kitten.” Brendon praised, his free hand rubbing the boy’s side.

 

Ryan expected to have the banana be thrusted in and out of himself, but Brendon had other plans.

 

Ryan let out a gasp when he felt Brendon’s fingers brush his entrance.

 

The banana was all the way inside of him.

 

And Brendon had just let go.

 

“Brendon-- what if it won’t come out?” Ryan asked, panic evident in his voice.

 

Brendon chuckled behind him, “I did my research, baby, and that’d be pretty odd.”

 

Ryan’s cheeks heated up as he felt the lubricated tip of another banana touching his asshole.

 

“Two?” Ryan squeaked out. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t sure if he could take it.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’m only putting in as many as you think you can handle, but anyone could take up to five.” Brendon answered, pushing the banana further in.

 

Ryan braced himself as he felt the banana delve deeper into his rectum. He could almost swear it was going to soon rip his intestine apart. He knew that wouldn’t happen, though. He trusted Brendon.

 

It was getting easier by the fourth one, and Brendon kept telling him how could it would feel at the release. Brendon went to slip in a fifth, but Ryan quickly objected.

 

“No, I- I can’t take anymore.” Ryan choked, feeling the weight of the bananas inside of him already. Brendon set the fifth one aside, flipping Ryan over on his back.

 

“Now, we wait.” Brendon smiled, kissing Ryan. Ryan felt Brendon’s tongue push past his lips and explore his mouth curiously. Ryan moaned into the kiss, pulling off as Brendon moved down to his neck, sucking on the skin. Ryan’s head tilted back, and he saw himself, naked and sweaty in the mirror. He looked spent, and wasted, red faced and hair matted to his forehead. He gripped the cushions harder, moaning, closing his eyes as Brendon’s lips traveled closer to his waiting dick.

 

“Someone’s been patient,” Brendon murmured, tongue traveling across the length of the older boy’s cock. It was hard and heavy as Brendon wrapped his hands around it. Ryan let out a breathy moan. Brendon wanted him to beg for it, though. Even if he had deserved it for being such a good boy.

 

“You want me to suck you off, Ry? Want me to wrap my lips around your hard, throbbing cock?” He teased, licking stripes up the side.  
Ryan moaned again, grabbing the cushions digging his nails into them.  
“Please?” He asked, trying not to let out another moan as Brendon sucked on the skin of his thigh. He was surely going to leave dark purple bruises along the boy.

 

“Please what?” Brendon teased some more, pulling his mouth off the older boy.

 

“Please...please suck me off, Daddy? Please?” He finally gave in and asked. Brendon hummed as he took in Ryan’s length. Ryan let out another strangled moan. Brendon continued to take in his entire length, deepthroating the boy, using his hand as well. He heard Ryan’s moans become more strangled, and knew the boy was close. He pulled off with a sickening pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip of Ryan’s cock.

 

Ryan whined, looking down. His pleading eyes begged Brendon to go on.

 

“Time for the release, baby.” Brendon smiled, kissing Ryan on the lips. Ryan’s eyes widened.

 

Brendon helped the boy up, having him sit over the white bucket he brought down.  
“I don’t want to clog up the toilet, sweetheart.” He had explained.

 

Ryan knew it was time for the release, too. He had an urge to run up the stairs and to the toilet. Instead, he held on to Brendon’s arms as the bananas smoothly began to slide out of him, unpeeled, stretching the re-tightened hole. Ryan let out a moan. Brendon did not lie. This was amazing.

 

Ryan buried his face into Brendon’s shoulder, moans being muffled by the younger boy’s shirt.  
Brendon leaned down to whisper in his ear as the third banana began to slide out.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard after this, Ry. Just you wait.”

 

Ryan let out another moan, biting down into Brendon’s shoulder softly.

 

The last banana slid out of him, piling with the others in the bucket. Ryan was left breathless, clutching to Brendon. Brendon lifted him slowly, pushing the bucket aside and laying Ryan on the floor. The black carpet rubbed against his sweaty skin, and ruffled his already messy hair.

 

“You’re going to fuck me on the floor now, huh?” Ryan asked, attempting a smirk. He got a slap in the face out of this, face lying to the side. 

 

“Don’t be a smartass, Ryan.” Brendon growled, shoving himself inside Ryan without warning. Ryan whimpered at this, but soon pushed back down of Brendon, increasing the friction. 

 

Ryan was a moaning, squirming mess when Brendon fucked him, hard and raw. Ryan’s ass was stretched and lubed, but Brendon’s cock was dry as he fit himself in. Brendon took the boy’s hair and pulled his hair back, making him look in the mirror.

 

“Look at you, a mess. How could you ever be dominant? You act tough, but behind these doors, you get spanked and punished,” Brendon said as he thrusted hard into Ryan, “I love it.”

 

Ryan couldn’t hold himself in anymore. He knew it would be quick, but with all of the pleasure from the bananas and the blowjob, he was spent.

 

He came in a gooey, hot mess all over Brendon and his chests, moaning out a last time. All Brendon had to see was the look on his blushing, wrecked face before he came inside of Ryan. He pulled out, licking up his own mess as it leaked out of Ryan’s asshole.

 

When he came back up, Ryan’s eyes had fluttered closed and he was panting. Exhausted, all he could do was pull Brendon down to him, the cum drying in between their chests, and give him a kiss.

 

“Want to do that again sometime?” Brendon asked, chuckling and wiping hair out of Ryan’s face.

 

Ryan gave a small smile.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”


	2. Happy (late ass) Birthday to my Gross Child!

** 6/7/2018 **

I absolutely cannot believe this was written an entire year and a half ago! holy shit

 

The co-creator and I are no longer in contact, but had so much fun making this! she would astonished at its age. Thanks for the hits, you sick fucks! I can't believe how many hits this has, honestly.

 

 

The fact that people still '''''''ship'''''''  ryden in the year 2018 is beyond me. I hope nothing to this extent of disgusting, invasive vulgarity writing ever leaves my fingertips again. xoxo!

 

 

 

 

-creator/writer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. (it was 5 am and we were probably high)


End file.
